


His Eyes

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bunny & wolf Au, Bunny England (Hetalia), Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, One Shot, USUK - Freeform, Wolf America (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: For the past few weeks, Arthur has felt eyes on him every time he goes outside to his gardens.





	His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one-shot for UsUk. I woke up in the middle of the night and didn't want to go back to sleep. Easter was coming, so I was inspired to write this. I wrote this in roughly under two hours.

_____________________________________________________

 

 

It was a quarter past noon when Arthur felt eyes on him again. 

 

He had gone outside to collect his greens before the end of April was in full swing. This way, he'd have a nice big bunch of food to cook with, and by the time the season ended, more would pop up. He also had a sizable amount of fruit plants to pick from too.

 

But every time he left his house, he would immediately get that feeling that someone else was nearby. Course, he had neighbors. He was not alone in his little meadow. Especially since his house resided so close to the forest. He liked his proximity to the woods. He attracted more magical friends that way. Especially the Fae folk.

He didn't know what was watching him. It could be anything. Squirrels, birds, deer, maybe even a predator animal. Hell, there could even be a unicorn on the other side of that hedge. 

 

He generally hoped it wasn't a predator. Hunting for food was rather unencouraged in this day and age. Intelligent life was more civilized, and viscously tearing down one of the same intelligence and even genetics was frowned upon. Some predators still didn't hesitate to eat the prey when they were ticked off, but they were always the least of Arthur's worries.

If it were a predator, then why hadn't it jumped out and tried to eat him yet? It wasn't like he stood much of a chance against a wolf or a bear. That was his disadvantage, living alone as he did. Mating season only made it worse.

Arthur stared at the hedge that made the borders of his gardens as if he expected something to pop out and scare him. That was rather redundant. Predators would wait until he had his back turned and then sneak up on him. That was one of his advantages. No one could sneak up on him, he'd always know. 

 

You're just wasting your time, Arthur had thought. He stood for a while, his emerald green cloak swishing in the wind. He had a fondness for the clothing item. It was the last thing he had of his siblings.  He shook his head and got back to work. He'll deal with the cantaloupes first then. It was the biggest produce he grew beside eggplants and cucumbers  
(squash always died on him and pumpkins were too heavy for him to carry.) 

Arthur's brain was still on edge as he set down the basket and began to shift around in the leaves and vines. There were only two ripe cantaloupes. Made his job easier. He grabbed one and gently pulled, the vine snapping as he did. He did the same with the other. 

 

And then he heard a twig snap behind him. And an animalistic grunt.

 

He screamed and did the only thing his survival instincts told him to. He flung the cantaloupe behind him and started to force himself to his feet, grabbing the basket with the other cantaloupe in it. He made a break for his cottage,  careful not to trip in his cloak, not stopping till he was safely inside and the door was slammed shut and tightly locked.

Arthur breathed heavily and backed away from the door. Of course, a door wouldn't stop a predator. If it were big enough, it could break down the door. Or it could jump in through a window. Nevertheless, Arthur felt somewhat safer inside his home.

He silently waited for something anything, all the same hoping that it really wasn't a predator and he could just go back outside and finish the harvest. He had been really craving carrots right then and he ran out of his market supply yesterday. Not to mention he needed to check on the roses.

 

Then he heard heavy footsteps. His heart seized in his chest and he stood perfectly still as if whatever was on the other side could hear him breathing and then would proceed to break down the door. He couldn't help it. He was a bunny, after all, survival was an essential part of his life and genetics. He couldn't help it any more than a wolf could to crave meat.

There was someone on his threshold. He strained his long ears to listen. The thing was rustling with something. And then it knocked on his door. A sharp sound of knuckles on wood rang out, making Arthur's brain fill with even more anxiety. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to see any predator right now. Please just go away, whoever you are.

And then, the figure seemed to sigh, a large exhale of air being heard from where Arthur stood. The rabbit waited. Should he try and answer the door? Perhaps he could sneak around to the front window and peak at the front porch, just to see who it was. Maybe it really was a unicorn and it had come to return his cantaloupe. 

 

Then, after a few seconds, the figure retreated. Arthur waited until his heavy footsteps were completely out of earshot, and the patter and crunch of grass ceased. He finally let go of his breath and approached the door. What if he were mistaken? What if the thing behind his door had tricked him? What if the thing was still there, waiting to strike?

He pressed his head up to the door, his normally flopping bunny ears hanging over his shoulders, straining to hear something. As a rabbit, he had enhanced hearing. It was what helped him pick out trouble easier and survive. Even if it wasn't as nessacary as it once was.

 

There was nothing.

 

Slowly, Arthur's hand reached for the doorknob. He slowly opened the door, the hinges creaking slightly. He poked his head out. On the wooden thresholds of his cottage, was the cantaloupe he had thrown in fear. It was slightly bruised but otherwise completely fine. There was a note stuck to it. Arthur carefully bent down to pick up.

 

"I'm sorry about your plant. I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't be afraid of me."

 

Arthur furrowed his brow as he stared at the messy handwriting. So it was a person. A humane person, for they could write. The handwriting was really messy and somewhat scratchy, but it was completely eligible. Arthur frowned.

 

Who was the stranger then? A predator wouldn't just ask him to not to run from them, right?

 

______________________________________________________

 

 

It was a few days until Arthur braved the outside world again. After all, he could only ignore his gardens for so long. It was his life and main food source. Not to mention he had a love for flowers. He would hate to find his beloved buds starting to wilt because of this silly ordeal.

 

He kept his guard up the entire time as he approached the farthest plants first. The cabbages and the carrots. He knew it was quite the cliche for a rabbit to grow such plants in their garden, but he didn't care. They were easy to grow and made good food.

He bent down and began to pick them. One by one, he pulled up the carrots and carefully put them away in the basket. He made sure to gentle, considering this was his main source of food. There was no disturbance. He was listening, ready to run again at not a moment's notice. But there was nothing.

 

And then right in front of him was a rustling of leaves. Arthur froze. His eyes traveled slowly to the hedges yards away from the carrot patches. Fear crossed his mind again. Should he be worried?

And then there was a rustle of footsteps. A figure, a humane one slowly stepped out. Arthur sat there, his heart dropping into his boots as a swishing bushy tail came into view. His eyes traveled upward.

 

It was a wolf.

 

Arthur stayed frozen, unsure of what to do. It was a wolf. A big, bad wolf. The rabbit stared up at the creature. His eyes met with pretty blue eyes. They were flawlessly blue and...quite positively gorgeous. Golden Wolf ears poked out of even brighter blond hair, perfect except for a strand that defied gravity. He looked no older than late teenagehood, probably a few years younger than Arthur himself.

Arthur quickly stood up, trembling. His basket of produce was left abandoned on the ground. He began to back away, his mind and fear screaming for him to just run. But the more rational part of him knew that that wouldn't stop the wolf.

The wolf's face morphed into concern and he lifted a hand out. "Hey wait! Please don't be scared!" He called. His skin was tanned, and beneath his shirt was a toned chest detailed with muscles. They made Arthur's chest swoon with more than fear and more just remind him that he needed to leave now or his life could be on the line.

"S-stay back," Arthur said, trying to draw up courage against the creature. Even though he was so much bigger and stronger and maybe faster and bloody handsome. Disappointment swirled in the canine's eyes, and for a moment Arthur just felt like he kicked a puppy.

"I don't wanna hurt you!" The Wolf said. He looked lost, as if the bunny so afraid of him made him sad. But it made no sense! He was a wolf! Arthur was a rabbit! He had a right to be scared! 

"L-leave me alone," Arthur said shakily. He took another step back, and the wolf took a step forward, his right foot next to the forgotten basket of carrots. Arthur's breath hitched in his throat. Please, just let the dammed wolf go away. Never to bother him again.

"Please....I-I don't wanna eat you. I promise, I don't wanna. You're... You're really cute you know? I just wanna say hi." The wolf tried desperately. He bent down and picked up Arthur's basket. He tried to smile, it only being a small gentle smile as he held out the basket. "I'm sorry I keep taking away your food."

Arthur was confused. He should just run, right? But he just couldn't. The wolf looked so hopeful, as if he ran now, he would shatter the wolf's heart. Why did he do this to him? It was absurd. "W-why should I believe you? Since when do wolves find rabbits cute? You're mental!" He said, trying to glare but faltering once he saw the wolf sigh in defeat, only nodding.

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty scary aren't I? You have no reason to trust me. I just wanted you to stop being so scared." The wolf took a step closer to the rabbit. He looked down at the rabbit, and Arthur tensed. The canine was so much taller than him. Ridiculously tall. Arthur's head barely reached his shoulders. "I don't want you to be scared of me. You're really cute. I kinda...finally wanted to say hi."

Arthur felt his heart flutter and he hated the notion. There was no way he was being flattered by a wolf. This was completely insane. He was not going to let his guard down. There was no reason to trust this wolf. He took another step back. "W-why? What do you mean by finally?"

The wolf tensed up, a look of flustered panic upon his face. He blushed red, and honestly, it looked absolutely adorable. "I-I....W-well... I've sorta been watching you? Not in a creepy way! I'm not some stalker! I was just out one day and I saw you and you were just so cute I couldn't help it. I wanted to get to know you and talk to you and I was so scared that you'd not like me and be scared of me and I'm so sorry I've been rambling... I just..."

 

Arthur stood there, completely dumbstruck. This was mental. A wolf thought he was cute. A wolf. A predator thought he, the prey, was cute. Arthur honestly had no idea what to say. "I.....you've been watching me?"

"Y-yeah." The Wolf said as he were a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I'm really sorry about scaring you the other day. I didn't mean to." He looked at Arthur hopefully, as if he were silently begging for the rabbit to forgive him.

 

Something clicked. "You're the one who returned my cantaloupe?" He asked tentatively, ceasing to back away. He stood his ground now, hoping he wouldn't regret this in the near future.

The wolf tilted his head. "So that's what that was. I had no idea." He said. He smiled again, and took another step, holding out the basket of carrots. "H-here. I promise I won't hurt you. I just wanna talk. I'm Alfred."

 

Arthur hesitated. Should he trust this creature? He seemed kind, wanting only to be Arthur's friend. It was cute. He thought Arthur was cute. He didn't have to completely trust him, only just give him a chance. No harm was done, right? 

"W-what do you want?" Arthur asked, swallowing. He hoped he wouldn't regret this later. He took a step closer. 

"I just wanna talk. We could be friends, ya know? Just to start." Alfred said. His gentle smile turned into a small grin, his sharp canine teeth poking out. Arthur tried his best not be unnerved by this. Arthur stared at the wolf, giving himself. one last time to back out. He couldn't decide to do that. Somehow, he couldn't find himself capable of hurting this wolf's feelings. Strangely.

"I suppose...My name is Arthur. Don't you dare try to eat me." Arthur said shortly. He took the basket in his hands, finally becoming within less than a yard closer to the wolf. If the wolf wanted to talk, he'd talk. Maybe he'd even let him be his friend, but that would take a while. Months of trust building and proof Alfred was telling the truth had to come first. The wolf, Alfred, smiled in relief.

 

 

He never regretted the decision after that.

 

 

 

_____________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I have discord now guys! Please, if anyone wants to chat or make requests for fics, don't be shy guys.   
> https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
